


[万笛] Only Stars Know

by ninevee



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, 万笛
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 13:30:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16198493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninevee/pseuds/ninevee
Summary: 1. 平行宇宙设定，这里一切结果都有可能。2. OOC预警。3.有车。





	[万笛] Only Stars Know

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. 平行宇宙设定，这里一切结果都有可能。  
> 2\. OOC预警。  
> 3.有车。

33岁的莫德里奇站在皮球前，视线低垂，没人知道他在想什么。  
这已经是第21届世界杯冠亚军决赛的第94分钟，法国队和克罗地亚队1：1平局，再有1分钟，比赛就要进入加时赛，正如克罗地亚队本届已经经历过的三次加时赛一样。而这一次，莫德里奇知道，他的队友们不会幸免于难了。  
抬头看看，禁区里年轻的法国队员们跃跃欲试，姆巴佩看起来像是刚上场10分钟的体能。洛里大喊着调整队员们站位，裁判不停示意人墙往后退，同时还得兼顾小禁区前的拉拉扯扯。  
曼朱基奇在尝试着摆脱身前的对手，但是第73分钟时候的冲撞显然让他上一场就积累的大腿内侧伤势进一步加重，说实话莫德里奇一点也不确定他是不是还能起跳；洛夫伦、维达、乔尔卢卡……大家都在按照平时训练的技战术动作执行，拉扯，跑位，看起来积极又顽强。但他知道，每个人都很焦虑，那种绝望感已经快要让人窒息。  
大腿肌肉仿佛已经不长在自己身上，心跳声快要盖住卢日尼基体育场内8万人的呼喊。莫德里奇发现自己有一瞬间的茫然，他在无意识盯着草叶上的一点血迹。  
这滴血属于这个任意球的制造者。刚刚拉基蒂奇在争抢自己的斜长传的时候，被对方后卫重重的撞了一下，眉骨上破了一个至少2英寸长的口子，血怎么也止不住，而且当时就出现了轻微脑震荡的症状，达利奇立刻决定换人。  
在被担架抬下场之前，他挣扎着从人群缝隙中望向自己。那个眼神很奇妙，他固执地看向他，笃定他也一定会看到自己。莫德里奇觉得一瞬间他们像是交流了一万句话，而其实或许伊万根本没想说一个字。  
莫德里奇不再看向前方了。他盯着皮球，等待哨音。他助跑，起脚，尽一切可能控制全身的骨骼和肌肉，就像在训练中做过千百次的那样。他目送着电视之星划出想象中的弧线，不，也许比想象中更好，直挂球门左上角。  
整个世界沸腾了。  
所有人都冲了上来，亲吻，拥抱，狂吼，一切理智都瞬间消失。人堆中他发现自己正紧紧拥抱着场边的拉基蒂奇，短促的金发在眼前晃动，而耳边一个声音一遍又一遍的催促：“还有一分钟！卢卡！还有一分钟！”  
是的，比赛还没有结束，但是很快了。迅速招呼队友回到场上，扛过最后一波攻势，随着苏巴西奇的一个大脚，终场哨音响了。他们……夺冠了。  
那欢呼和掌声的浪潮好像永不会停歇，那彩带和格子的海洋淹没一切，而那灿烂的金杯和奖牌美好胜过万物。半夜终于回到驻地时，莫德里奇觉得自己像是灵魂出窍了一样，身体已经疲惫到好像没法多迈出一步，连嗓子都完全嘶哑了，精神却亢奋得像在燃烧。他发现自己在无意识的脑内回放着那个任意球。所有的细节，一遍又一遍，最终却都会定格到草皮上那一滴血迹。  
他突然很想去看看伊万。  
走廊里静悄悄的，大多数人还在彻夜狂欢没有回来。他轻轻敲了敲门，暗自希望拉基蒂奇的室友也没有回来。  
“谁？”声音听起来也很嘶哑。  
“是我，卢卡。”  
门很快打开了，拉基蒂奇穿着白背心和训练短裤，额头上的伤口被厚厚包扎了起来。他的房间里只有他一人。  
“我只是……想来看看你怎么样了。”拉基蒂奇把他让进屋里，从小冰箱里取出两瓶啤酒。  
“头还疼吗？”  
“好多了，已经做了紧急处理。”他看起来不像自己说的那么好，至少眼神还是晕乎乎的，蓝灰色的眼睛像起了雾的清晨海面一样。不过也许自己的眼神也是晕乎乎的，莫德里奇心想。  
“真是够刺激的一个月。”  
“是啊，最后那个任意球，实在太棒了，真是梦幻般的结束方式。在那种情况下如果是我也许就压不住了……”  
“哦，你绝对可以的。”  
他们靠在沙发上喝着啤酒，也许不止一罐，聊着赛场，战术，精彩的进球，搞笑的失误，还有十年前一先一后射丢的点球。当年的失败终于被洗刷，今天的荣耀却是可以铭记一生。气氛像个周日午后的气球，轻飘飘的越来越高，莫德里奇觉得有些话快要脱口而出，那些埋在心底，却被赛场上那个眼神触动了的话，在心里和舌尖上滚来滚去，而自己身为一个队长、一个球员或者身为一个成年人的理智已经快要压抑不住它们了。  
“卢卡？”身边的人忽然轻轻叫了他一声。转过头，一个拥抱迎了上来。不像赛场上的拥抱，没那么激动那么有力，但是温柔而坚定。伊万整个肩膀都靠了过来，可以很清楚闻到他身上消毒喷雾的味道。  
“嘿，兄弟你怎么了？太开心了？”莫德里奇开着玩笑，希望自己的心跳声不要那么响亮。拉基蒂奇没有回答，他只是用鼻子轻轻蹭着他的耳后，然后，他吻了他。  
一个……极尽温柔的吻。拉基蒂奇轻轻碰触他的唇瓣，好像在安抚一个小动物。他真的被安抚了，张开嘴开始接纳他，然后主动加深了这个吻。他们互相吻对方的眉毛，鼻翼，脸颊，然后又是嘴唇。他舔弄着伊万的牙齿根和舌尖，听他发出细微的呻吟声。  
唇瓣分开的时候，拉基蒂奇眼里的雾散开了，取而代之的是朝阳一般的光彩。“卢卡……我在做梦吗？”  
“不，你没有。”莫德里奇突然有点害羞，他脸红了，但是随即那个主动的拥抱又给了他勇气。就是今天了，他想，就是现在，不要错过，不要后悔。  
“有些话我一直想对你说，我只是不太确定，但是你给了我勇气，一直都是你给我勇气……”  
“卢卡，你在说些什么，你才是我们的精神支柱，更是我的。我们赢了这场最重要的比赛，我觉得一切都无所谓了，即使再也进不了国家队，甚至再也踢不了球，我也想把真实的感觉表达出来，这感觉我已经藏了10年。”  
“10年？”  
“是啊……就是那一天，明明是我的失败，但是我却只想去抱抱你安慰你……”  
他们在沙发上依偎在一起，十年，多少夜晚就这么悄悄溜走了。但是，有这么一个夜晚，又好像一切都值得了。他们赢下了金杯，他们鼓起了勇气，然后发现彼此之间原来早就如此默契。  
拉基蒂奇把手指插进卢卡的头发中轻轻拉扯，就像无数次他想在训练场和赛场上做的那样。莫德里奇被这轻微拉扯头皮的感觉搞得浑身发痒，他用力抚摸身下这具健壮、修长、优美的躯体，牙齿找到那个性感的喉结，伊万笑了，震动通过牙齿传递到舌头上，逗得他忍不住更深地咬了一口。  
拉基蒂奇深深喘息了一下，突然发力翻身把他压在了身下。“卢卡，你把我彻底搞硬了。”  
莫德里奇脸更红了，但眼里带着一点狡黠，他喜欢看伊万激动的样子，他喜欢伊万对着自己绽放热情。  
这点情绪太容易被捕捉到了。拉基蒂奇微笑着看了他一眼，开始有样学样。从脖颈到锁骨，从胸膛到小腹，每次被舌尖舔过或轻轻咬过，莫德里奇都会反射性的微微一颤，这让拉基蒂奇更加满足，然后变本加厉。最后他终于拉下内裤，卢卡的阴茎高高跳了出来。他偶尔会偷偷在洗澡的时候瞄上一眼，但从来没有见过这么挺翘、饱满的样子，跟卢卡本人一样漂亮极了，亟待被好好爱抚一番。  
拉基蒂奇开始给莫德里奇口交。他认认真真地舔着布满血管的茎身和龟头，时不时深深吞进去，努力蠕动喉头让卢卡感觉舒适。听到身下的人深沉喘息，看到他精炼的腹肌上下起伏，手指紧紧抓住头顶的靠枕，这一切都让拉基蒂奇无比愉悦，然后这愉悦在卢卡喷射出来的时候达到了顶点。  
莫德里奇半撑起上半身，轻轻刮了一下自己不小心射到伊万鼻梁上的精液。他们又深深对视了一眼，像在球场上一样，然后卢卡安静地伏下了身。正如无数个挥汗如雨的对抗训练，他们只是又一次加深了无声交流的技能，“我想感受你”，“让我感受你”。阴茎撑开肠壁的痛苦远比不上伊万正在他体内这种真实感带来的喜悦，他们一起喘息，起伏抽动，亲密无间，最后伊万紧紧拥住卢卡射出来的时候，那膨胀到满溢的满足感同时淹没了两人。

被敲门声吵醒的时候，莫德里奇发现他正枕在拉基蒂奇的手臂上。没拉严实的窗帘缝里漏出一丝阳光，刚好照在伊万金色的发梢上，让他看起来像在发光。门外是球队助理在叫门：“伊万，你起来了吗？该准备出发了，我们下午的飞机！还有你知道卢卡在哪儿吗？他房间没人应门，手机也无人接听！天呐，我们把队长弄丢了吗……”  
看着迷迷糊糊的伊万，卢卡没有丝毫犹豫，直接给了这个帅小伙一个甜蜜的早安吻。


End file.
